Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles
by Kumira
Summary: Un beau jour, Lloyd suit une lapine blanche et blonde nommée Colette et se retrouve dans un monde plus qu'étrange. Une véritable aventure commence pour lui !
1. Prologue

**Notes : Préparez-vous à entrer dans un monde complètement tordu ! Ou du moins à partir du prochain chapitre … Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

**.**

_Prologue :_

_._

Il était une fois lors d'un bel après-midi d'été …

« Raine, je m'ennuie ! »

Raine leva les yeux au ciel. « Lloyd … » Elle poussa un soupir et poursuivit « Cette leçon est très importante pour toi, tu sais ? »

Silence.

« Lloyd, tu m'écoute ? »

Silence …

« Oh ... » Raine soupira de nouveau. « Il s'est encore endormi ... »

.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

.

« Mmh ... » Lloyd murmura quelque chose avant de s'étirer en baillant.

« Ah ! J'ai bien dormis ! Bah … Grande sœur où es-tu ? »

Silence.

« Hé Raine ! Tu es où ? ? ? »

Lloyd fouilla des yeux le grand jardin lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri venant de derrière un buisson.

« Raine, c'est toi ? »

Il poussa le buisson et découvrit une petite fille blonde avec des oreilles de lapin.

Attendez … Des oreilles de lapin ?! WTF ?

Hum … A par rament elle venait de trébucher sur cette grosse racine.

« … Dis-moi, qui est tu ? Moi je m'appelle Lloyd ! »

« Euh, je euh … Je m'appelle Colette et je suis le lapin blanc. » Après avoir dit ces mots Colette -puisque tel était son nom- se releva et s'exclama « Je dois partir ! Je suis en retard ! »

Puis elle partit en courant.

« Hey, attend moi ! » cria Lloyd à la fille-lapin mais il était trop tard lorsqu'elle a annoncé « Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir ! Je suis en retard, en retard ! ! ! »

Et elle a sauté dans un gros trou. Peut-être … Un terrier ?

Lloyd s'approcha du bord du trou mais la terre s'effondra et il tomba la tête la première dans le gouffre.

.

Ainsi commence l'histoire de _Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles_ !

.

/

**Notes : Voici une toute petite prologue mais Lloyd aura bien des surprises en arrivant !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse bouteille

_**Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles :**_

_Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse bouteille_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux marrons descendait progressivement- « BOUM !»

…

_Était descendu_ dans les profondeurs d'un grand gouffre.

« Aïeeeeeeee ! J'ai mal ! ! ! » Lloyd venait d'atterrir sur le sol.

« Hey je suis où là ? » Il scruta l'horizon. Il y avait une table et une toute petite porte.

« Voyons-voir cette porte … Ouais, elle est fermée, comme par hasard.

Hum hum, il y a une bouteille sur la table ! »

Une petite étiquette indiquait « Buvez-moi »

Lloyd analysa la bouteille. « Alors ... il y a marqué … « Vodka extrême 90° ». Le liquide est transparent c'est sûrement de l'eau … J'ai soif … Allez cul-sec ! »

.

/ / / / /

.

« Oh Déesse Martel … J'ai un de ses mal de crâne ! Euh … Je suis où là ? »

Effectivement Lloyd était dans une forêt qui n'avait rien en commun avec la pièce dans laquelle il avait bu le mystérieux flacon.

« C'était peut-être pas de l'eau finalement … » soupira-t-il.

« HEY TOI ! »

Il sursauta.

« -OUAH ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Euh … Je suis désolé ! S'exclama un des deux garçons.

-Ne t'excuse pas triple buse ! » Répliqua le second.

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient identiques. Deux p'tits blondinets. Un aux yeux verts, l'autre aux yeux rouges.

.

« - Je m'appelle Lloyd et vous ?

- Moi je m'appelle Em-

- Mais pourquoi tu veux lui dit ton nom ? ? ? S'énerva encore celui aux yeux de feu.

- Bah … Il nous a dit le sien, alors je voulais lui dire le mien …

- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! Et si il te demande de te jeter par la fenêtre tu le fais aussi ?

- Euh … Je suis désol-

- ET ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER ! ! ! »

Lloyd crut entendre que le blondinet aux yeux d'émeraude avait soupiré un petit « Je suis désolé ... ».

.

« Bref ! »reprit le blond aux yeux rouges

«-Moi je m'appelle Ratatosk et lui c'est Emil. On nous appelle parfois Tweedle Dum et Tweedle Dee. Et toi … Tu va rester ici !

- HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai égaré mes centurions et j'ai besoin d'un deuxième laquais pour les retrouvés.

- Il y a pas marqué « potiche » sur mon front tu sais ?

- Nan mais venant d'un mec habillé en Maid on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre …

- Comment ça « habillé en Maid » ?

- Bah, regarde tes fringues. »

Ratatosk pointa les habits de Lloyd. Et là … Vision d'horreur !

Lloyd analysa ses vêtements. En tant que témoin oculaire, je pense qu'il a dû faire un mini coma.

En effet, il n'avait plus ses vêtements rouges et son jean noir. Non. Il portait une robe bleue à jupon avec un tablier blanc.

Il avait également … Un noeud papillon bleu dans les cheveux. Oh my Godness …

Lloyd se mit à hurler. « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CES VÊTEMENTS ? ? ? ? ? ? ? »

Le garçon courrait dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

«- Hey ! Calme toi !

- Lloyd vous devez vous calmer ! »

Mais Lloyd courrait toujours en hurlant.

« - Rah ! Pas le choix ! ! ! Emil !

- Prêt ! »

Les deux sortirent leurs épées et crièrent en cœur.

« AIN SOPH AUR ! ! ! ! ! »

Et Lloyd partit vers d'autres cieux.

.

/

.

**Notes: Première partie terminée ! Vous l'aurez compris, cette fan fiction est le contraire d'une fan fiction sérieuse. **

**Mais en attendant de réussir à écrire ce que j'ai en tête, j'ai décidé de créer _Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles _en espérant que vous allez aimer quant même. J'ai longtemps hésité sur le choix de « la boisson mystérieuse » que Lloyd boit (elle aura d'ailleurs un rôle clé!).**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pose ta question

_**Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles :**_

_Chapitre 2 : Pose ta question_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

« Aïeeeeeeee ! J'ai mal ! ! ! » Lloyd venait d'atterrir sur le sol.

Hum … Petite impression de déjà vu …

« Bon je suis où cette fois, hein ? J'espère que je ne vais pas encore tomber sur des malades mentaux ! »

« Qui est-tu ? »

Lloyd sursauta une deuxième fois.

« Ouah ! Vous m'avez fait peur et- »

Lloyd se tus un instant. L'homme à qui il venait de parler était bleu.

« - Monsieur vous êtes malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben … Vous êtes … Bleu.

- … Et alors ? Toi aussi.

**- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !**

- Tiens,tiens ! Toi aussi tu aimes cette chanson ? »

Lloyd resta muet.

Déesse … Mais quelle chanson ?

.

« - Hey ! Tu sais bien !

- Non désolé.

- Attend. »

L'homme se racla la gorge et commença à chanter.

« _C'est ma fauteuh ! Et quand je donne ma langue au chat je vois les autreuh !_

_Tout près à se jeter sur moi ! C'est pas ma faute à moi ! Moi Lolita !_ »

Zut, rater pour les fous.

« - Bon euh … Je m'appelle Lloyd et vous ?

- Je suis Régal allias la chenille bleue qui sait tout.

- Ouais en parlant de ça, j'ai une question.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu veux savoir dans quel monde étrange tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. »

Silence.

« - Hum … Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

- Attendez je réfléchis.

- ... Alors tu n'avais aucune question ?

- Si, si mais je l'ai oubliée.

- Je vois …

- Moi aussi. »

Le silence retomba.

Soudain une lueur d'intelligence semblait briller dans les yeux de Lloyd (Une toute petite lueur, hein ! C'est Lloyd ne l'oublions pas !)

« Où est le lapin blanc ? »

Régal soupira. « Par terre. »

« -Cool ! Merci j'y vais !

-Attend Lloyd !

-Oui, quoi ? »

Régal tendit un disque à Lloyd.

« C'est ma copie du C.D d'Alizée. Prend la. Elle te sera d'une grande aide dans ton périple.»

Lloyd accepta le cadeau de l'homme bleu et repartit à travers les sous-bois.

.

/

.

**Notes : Non … Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Par Martel, Régal écoute Alizée. OMG**

**Personnellement je pense que je vais préférer le chapitre suivant. Celui là n'étais pas super mais je devais ABSOLUMENT faire apparaître la chenille bleue maintenant. A votre avis, qui sont les autres personnages ?****  
**

**Si tout ce passe normalement quatre personnes feront leur apparition. Mmh ... Quatre personnes c'est quand même beaucoup ...**


	4. Chapitre 3: Mi nouz ?

_**Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles :**_

Chapitre 3 : Mi … nouz ?

« L'air de rien, cette forêt est vachement grande … et sombre aussi. »

Lloyd avançait lentement et avec précaution dans la **sombre** et **effrayante** forêt (mis en gras pour se mettre dans l'ambiance).

Enfin, il arriva à un carrefour … Non, pas le magasin.

Ça vous choque tant que ça ?

Bon, changeons cette phrase.

Enfin, il arriva à un _croisement_.

« Yo ! »

Lloyd sursauta pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Un garçon aux cheveux argentés et déguisé en chat venait de faire son apparition sur la branche d'un grand arbre.

« AHHH ! ! ! Mais ça vous amuse de me faire peur tout le temps ? ? ?

- Ouais, grave. Au fait t'es qui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Give me your name and I'll give you mine ! Lança Lloyd.

- Hein ?

- Oh, pardon … J'ai doublé mon propre personnage en version anglaise.

- Je vois … Je suis Génis, le Minouz du Cheshire.

-Le Minouz ? C'est pas plutôt le **Chat** du Cheshire ? Questionna Lloyd.

- Nan … Et toi, tu t'appelles Alice c'est ça ?

- Euh … Pas du tout. Moi je m'appelle Lloyd.

- Alors … T'es pas une fille ? »

…

Gros blanc.

…

« Ben … ça se voit, non ?

- Hum, c'est à dire que … Enfin tu sais … (Comment dire ça avec tact ?) Des gars en robe bleue et tablier blanc ça cours pas les rues …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je peux me suicider en paix maintenant.

- Ok, va-y je te regarde.

- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. C'est qui Alice ?

- Alice c'est une fille qui a exactement les mêmes vêtements que toi. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit … Je te conseille de te rendre chez le chapelier fou ou la hase de Mars, si tu veux en savoir plus.

- La hase ? C'est quoi ça ?

Génis soupira.

- Le féminin de lièvre, voyons. Tout le monde le sait.

- Il faut croire que non. L'auteur a été obligée de regarder sur google.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'elle est loin d'être un modèle … Contrairement à moi.

- ... Et donc pour en revenir au sujet principal : Ils sont où tous les deux ?

- Par là, le chapelier. Par ici, la maison de la hase de Mars. »

Génis montra à Lloyd deux sentiers qui venaient d'apparaître au moment où il avait levé la patte vers la gauche puis la droite.

L'adolescent en robe bleue s'avança vers le chemin de gauche lorsque soudain, Génis lui cria :

« Lloyd attend !

Il se retourna.

- Ouais, quoi ?

- Hum … Avec eux il y a souvent une petite souris très mignonne et … Si- si tu pouvais lui passer le bonjour de ma part, je t'en serais très reconnaissant ! Euh … Elle s'appelle Préséa.

- Ah ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bye ! »

Sur ce, Lloyd continua son chemin. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement car il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de plutôt important …

…

Il avait complètement oublié Colette.

/

**Notes : Voilà ! Après quelques mois de pause, me voilà de retour ! Pour vous avouer la vérité, j'ai pas été très inspirée sur le coup … Mais il est finalement arrivé : Le chapitre 3 ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Et j'ai donc finalement décidé de ne faire apparaître qu'un seul personnage à la place de 4.**

**J'espère qu'il vous as plu quant même ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4: Tout ça parce que j'ai faim

_**Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles :**_

_Chapitre 4 : Tout ça parce que j'ai faim ..._

Lloyd continuait son chemin à travers la forêt lorsqu'il aperçut une petite clairière déserte. Il s'assit sur le sol herbeux et fronça les sourcils. Son ventre venait de gargouiller pour la vingt-sixième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« Pouah ! J'ai super faim et rien à manger ! »

Lloyd soupira et, lorsqu'il appuya son bras sur sa jambe, il sentit un objet dur venant de la poche de sa robe. Il l'attrapa et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la bouteille d' « eau » dont il avait bu le contenu.

« Hum, je me demande s'il n'en reste pas un peu au fond ... »

Il débouchonna la bouteille et soudain, une lueur magique se mit à briller de l'intérieur de la bouteille et se déplaça devant lui.

La boule lumineuse éclata et laissa place à un petit personnage dont la taille ne dépassait pas les trente centimètres. Elle se mit à rire joyeusement.

« Bonjooooooooouuuuuuuuur ! Je m'appelle Chibi-Martel et je suis le génie de la bouteille de vodka ! Et tooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ? ? ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux devant la petite créature aux cheveux verts.

« Euh … Je m'appelle Lloyd.

- D'accooooooooooooooooord ! Répondit Chibi-Martel , comme tu as l'air sympa, je vais réaliser un de tes veuuuuuuuuuuux ! ! ! C'est pas géniaaaaaaaaaaaal ? ? ?

- Ah ? C'est cool, merci !

- Hé hé hé …

- Donc, je voudrais partir de ce pays bizarre. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Oui, oui. »

Lloyd attendit qu'une magie inconnue vienne le téléporter loin de ce monde étrange mais rien ne vint. Chibi-Martel restait muette.

« Alors ? S'impatienta Lloyd.

- Quoi ? Demanda-elle comme si rien ne la dérangeait.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu pouvais me faire partir d'ici !

- Oui, je l'ai dit.

- Alors t'attend quoi ?

- Je t'arrête touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut de suite. J'ai dit que je _pouvais_ le faire pas que _j'allais_ le faire. Nuance.

- HEIN ? ? ? Et POURQUOI tu veux pas ? S'écria Lloyd.

- Parce que c'est pas drôle. Demande-moi autre chose.

- J'hallucine …

- Booooooooooooon ! Dépêche toi, j'ai pas tooouuuute la journée !

- Ok, ok. Je voudrais qu'on me donne de la nourriture.

- Çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa marche ! »

Chibi-Martel leva les bras et une grande lumière blanche apparue.

Soudainement, une jeune fille fut éjectée de la lumière. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval et de grandes oreilles de lapin couleur caramel. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol la tête la première.

« Aïe ! » Cria t-elle.

Lloyd balbutia dans la panique. « Hé, m-mais c'est quoi _ça_, Chibi-Martel ? »

Chibi Martel haussa les épaules. « Tu voulais manger, non ? J'ai juste fait venir la personne la plus proche qui possédait de la nourriture. Sur ce, je retourne dans la bouteille, à le revoyuuuuure ! »

Chibi-Martel disparut, laissant en Lloyd complètement paniqué. La jeune fille aux oreilles de lapins se leva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fabrique ici ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh … C'est un génie qui t'as fait venir … par magie.

Elle soupira.

- Oh, génial … Et pourquoi moi, au fait ?

- Et bien, je lui ai demandé de la nourriture et elle a ramené la personne qui en possédait le plus dans les environs. Désolé pour ça … Oh, et je m'appelle Lloyd.

- Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça pourrais être pire. _Oh Zélos, je vais tellement te démolir tout à l'heure ..._

- Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Questionna l'adolescent.

Elle toussota légèrement. « Non, non rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Sheena. Si tu as tellement faim, je peux toujours te donner ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du fromage _panda_. Tu devrais essayer, c'est très bon.

- Oh, non merci. J'aime pas trop ça. »

…

… … …

Bien sûr, nous savons TOUS se qu'il va se passer.

.

*petite musique*

_Just you know why …_

.

Sheena écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un énorme panda à l'allure sympathique qui venait de faire son apparition.

Lloyd se mit à rire bêtement. « Oh, un panda ! »

Le panda se tourna vers le jeune homme. Sheena resta figée sur place à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

_Just you know why …_

L'animal mignon s'approcha de Lloyd et enleva doucement le ruban autour de la tête du garçon.

_Just you know why …_

Cependant, Lloyd fut horrifié lorsqu'il aperçut LE **fruit** rouge, plus communément appelé « tomate ». Il était déjà trop tard.

Le panda enfonça l'aliment dans la bouche de Lloyd, probablement le seul aliment qu'il détestait plus que tout et n'importe qui, avec ce qui ressemblait à un grand sourire sadique.

L'animal à profité de la mini syncope du jeune garçon pour lui enrouler le ruban autour de la bouche.

_Just you know why …_

Il regarda Lloyd dont les yeux trahissait une mort imminente. Il arbora un rictus satisfait avant de disparaître.

NEVER SAY « NO » TO PANDA.

* * *

Finalement, Lloyd fut libéré de ses liens par Sheena. Elle lui retendit le fromage panda.

_Just you know why …_

Le garçon se dépêcha de tout avaler en tremblant. Le panda était décidément pire que toutes les bestioles de « Alien VS Prédator ».

Cher ami qui est en train de lire, n'oublie jamais ceci : Il ne faut JAMAIS dire « non » à un panda.

* * *

Lloyd était en train de se remettre des événements passés lorsque Sheena lui demanda : « Et donc, tu vas où ? Je veux dire, généralement il n'y a personne dans ses bois. Tu t'es perdu ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je cherchais juste l'endroit où se trouve le chapelier fou …

Sheena fit la grimace en entendant le mot « chapelier ».

- Ah ? Justement, moi aussi j'allais le voir …

- Cool ! On y va ensemble ?

- Ouais … D'accord. »

Les deux amis prirent la direction de la maison du chapelier et Lloyd conta à Sheena toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues depuis son arrivée dans ce monde étrange.

« Au passage, ajouta-t-elle , la hase de Mars c'est moi. »

.

/

**Notes : Désolée pour tous ses mois de retard ! *se prosterne***

**Hum … Je viens de remarquer que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres … mais que finalement l'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Bah ! Au moins, maintenant Lloyd a un guide.**

**Je voulais écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'avais jamais le bon nombre d'informations pour continuer l'histoire. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^**

PS : Si vous ne connaissez pas la pub pour le fromage panda, il est tout à fait normal de ne pas avoir compris ce chapitre. Je vous conseille donc (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) de regarder une vidéo avec toutes les pubs panda ! (^o^)/


	6. Chapitre 5 : La pretty'te sorcière

_**Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles :**_

_Chapitre 5: La pretty'te sorcière, le chapelier et Pokémon_

Lloyd et Sheena marchaient toujours en direction du lieu de résidence du chapelier fou.

« Mais au fait Sheena, si tu n'aimes pas le chapelier pourquoi tu vas faire ses courses à sa place ? Demanda Lloyd.

-Oh … Pour te dire la vérité, c'est juste parce que j'ai perdu au Poker, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incompréhension.

-Ben pourquoi tu as accepté de jouer alors ?

Sheena parue très gênée d'un seul coup. Elle détourna le regard.

-Eh bien en fait … Il devait garder mon secret en échange …

-Je vois … et sinon c'est quoi ce secret ? »

…

Gros blanc. (et non, ce n'est pas une insulte)

« Secret : Discrétion sur une chose confiée ne devant pas être révélée. » dit une voix monocorde derrière Lloyd. Celui-ci sursauta et s'agrippa brusquement à Sheena qui faillit tomber.

La hase de Mars reconnu rapidement la personne qui avait parlé. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux roses possédant de grandes oreilles et une longue queue de souris. En fait, elle ne les regardaient même pas … Si, si ! Elle se contentait de regarder l'écran de sa Nintendo 3DS.

« Salut Préséa ! Déclara joyeusement Sheena.

La petite fille – dont le nom était à par rament Préséa – daigna relever la tête de sa console pendant quelques secondes.

-Hum ? Oh, bonjour Sheena.

-C'est fou ce que tu as l'air heureuse de me voir … murmura la jeune femme dont un voile noir de dépression recouvrait les yeux.

Préséa jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé vers Lloyd puis se figeât sur place avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Sheena, qui semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se faire Hara-Kiri sans se faire mal.

-Tu as des amis étranges Sheena … affirma la petite fille.

Cette dernière lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à la fille-souris.

-J'avais remarqué ... »

Lloyd, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour s'incruster dans la conversation se mit à réfléchir.

Préséa → Souris → Mignon → Bonjour → Génis.

« Euh … Préséa ? Enchanté je m'appelle Lloyd. Génis, le Minouz du Cheshire m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour.

-Oh, tu le remercieras de ma part, hésita Préséa.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mentalement._Zut__ … c'est qui Génis ?_

-Et donc, repris Sheena, tu allais voir Zél- euh … le chapelier toi aussi ?

-Oui … Je l'aime bien … _mais c'est surtout le seul dans ce pays à avoir réussi à ce procurer la PS5 … »_

Bien sûr, vous vous doutez qu'elle n'as pas _vraiment_ dit la dernière partie de la phrase … Mais nos deux amis l'avait bien comprise.

Ils se remirent donc en route avec leur nouveau compagnon.

**VERS L'INFINI ET L'AU-DELA ! ! !**

Non. C'est une blague.

.

* * *

.

Arrivés à la sortie de la forêt (et c'est pas trop tôt), nos joyeux héros (si j'ose dire …) entendirent des bruits étranges. Non, non. Rien à voir avec une maison hantée.

Sheena, qui était en tête de file faillit pousser un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant ses yeux :

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec de magnifiques cheveux roux et portant un énorme chapeau haut-de-forme noir était assis sur un sublime fauteuil rouge et il regardait en bavant le dessin animé visible sur son écran plasma HD de télévision.

Chose étrange : une télé au beau milieu de nul part sans aucune prise électrique. Parfois il vos mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions ...

_« __Méchant ! Je vais te punir au nom de la justice ! »_ annonça l'héroïne du dessin animé.

L'homme continua de baver en regardant l'écran d'un air bête il murmura : « Oui ! Punis-moi ! »

Plus rapide qu'un cheval au triple galop la hase de Mars s'élança derrière l'homme et lui asséna un grand coup de pied qui le fit s'écraser contre un arbre derrière Lloyd qui resta bouche bée.

« BON DIEU ZELOS TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS REGARDER CA ! » hurla Sheena, le visage rouge.

L'homme, dont le visage était couvert de sang, réussi à forcer un rire.

« Oh mais ma louloute adorée tu es si mignonne là-dessus ~ ! »

Lloyd était paumé. « Là-dessus ? »

Pendant que Sheena continuait de frapper Zélos – qui était probablement le chapelier. Il observa l'écran que l'homme regardait quelques minutes avant.

Habillée d'une mini mini-jupe noire à paillettes, d'un petit débardeur rouge et noir (encore avec des paillettes !) et d'un chapeau pointu noir (évidement toujours avec des paillettes !), l'héroïne annonça fièrement (avec une musique de fond) :

_« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sheena Fujibayashi je pensais être une lycéenne ordinaire mais grâce à Corrine ma bonne fée, je suis devenue une magical girl ! Toutes les nuits je lutte contre les méchants sous le nom de « Sheena, la pretty'te sorcière » mais attention, c'est un secret !_

_Dans le dernier épisode, je combattais les ours Haribo des ténèbres. Mais qui est donc l'homme mystérieux qui mangeait des pâtes à midi hier ? »_

Lloyd était bouche bée.

Sheena était rouge de honte (elle avait arrêté de frapper Zélos).

Zélos était à moitié dans les pommes (au sens propre car Sheena lui avait renversé un panier de pommes dessus).

Préséa était en train de jouer à Pokémon mais elle avait très bien entendu (même si elle s'en fichait royalement).

…

« Hum … Alors c'était ça ton secret ? »

/

**Notes : Nouveau chapitre ! Oui, vous avez découvert le secret de Sheena. ^^**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris, le titre « Sheena, la pretty'te sorcière » fait référence au film d'animation « Kiki, la petite sorcière » même si l'histoire n'a aucun rapport.**

**Boooo … Je crois que Préséa est encore plus OOC que les autres !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine et encore désolée pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre ! ^^**


End file.
